<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Should've Said It by valeriousity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670684">You Should've Said It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriousity/pseuds/valeriousity'>valeriousity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught in the Act, Cheating, Confrontation, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriousity/pseuds/valeriousity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You only miss me when I'm gone, Yoongi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Should've Said It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was based off of Should've Said It by Camila Cabello.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first glance, I already knew that you would be the one worth fighting for. I knew it was you from the very first night we spent together, looking for stars in that dark sky amidst the fireworks and sparkling rocket ships that flew through the air. I held your hand and though you hesitated for a few fleeting seconds, you held mine back and squeezed it as though you were afraid of letting me go. It didn't hurt me much to see you hesitate because I knew how terrified you were when trusting others so slowly, I worked my way into your heart. I didn't try to barge in with a six wheeler truck, breaking down your walls. Instead, I came to pick the bricks and place them down gently beginning from the top and working my way down. I was careful with you, Yoongi. I was gentle with the way I handled you like a precious figurine I've treasured and held for so many hours in my hand, admiring your beauty and the way you exist alone in my life. But no, you didn't plan on doing the same. In fact, you weren't even doing the same from the very start, weren't you, Yoongi? I was there for your moments of hell but you'd run away in mine.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy to catch you in the act. You couldn't lie when you looked at me. You'd fidget with the belt loops in your pants, stare at everything else but me and try to avoid conversing with me possible. Maybe the world wanted me to catch you when I caught you kissing him by the balcony when I came home quietly. I didn't know what went through your mind when you just introduced him to me as a friend and how you thought this was an open relationship. Really? We were 3 turning 4 years and you just thought that we are an open relationship when we're not? I lay awake in the other room while you let him ram into you. How low, Yoongi. The next day, you asked me why I didn't just fight for you and I told you that I was done fighting for the right person with the wrong intentions. I had loved you too much and more than I cared too with your tempting words, cunning actions and devastating stories. In the heat of the moment, you were tying up wires around my wrists and ankles as you played with me like a toy.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="userContent">
  <p>It's been 5 years since we broke up. I found solace with somebody else. So you want me now? I'm so sorry, darling. When I left that apartment, you didn't even give a damn and only told me to close the door from behind. There's no room left in my bed and someone else is filling up the empty space of a void you left and believe me when I tell you he tastes like heaven and commits me like a sin I'd never exchange anything for. You're only lonely now that you're not the one that holds me, baby. I'm so sorry, honey but if you wanted me so desperately, you should've said it.</p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="mtm">
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy! give me your feedback if you have time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>